


The Legend of Star Wars: Return of the Champion

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Joke Fic, M/M, Other, Snippets, What Have I Done, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: “Help me, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. You’re our only hope,” the holographic princess repeated. Wow, that was a mouthful.I rediscovered these snippets I wrote of Star Wars scenes with the Zelda BotW characters.I apologize now.





	The Legend of Star Wars: Return of the Champion

Starring:

Link as Luke Skywalker

Princess Zelda as Princess Leia

Revali as Han Solo

S-1DO (Sidon) as C-3PO

M1FA (Mipha) as R2D2

Calamity Vader as Darth Vader

Impa as Yoda

Subrosians (race from _Oracle of Seasons_ and _Ages_ ) as Jawas

Romah and Ashai (two Gerudo women) as Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru (the people who raised Luke)

Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule as Obi-Wan Kenobi

Urbosa as Lando

 

Not in this fic (at least as it is now), but would've been nifty (I guess):

Daruk as Chewbacca

Koroks as Ewoks

The Great Fairy as Jabba the Hutt

The Yiga Clan as Bounty Hunters

 

* * *

 

Link watched the two moons set over the Gerudo Desert. 

_What a happy life I live here!_ he thought. It almost didn’t matter that he had no memories of his past. Link went inside his sandstone home.

“See these droids I’ve got here!” said Romah, one of Link’s aunts, gesturing to a little silver and blue one with the head of a dolphin and a massive golden one with the head of a shark. “I bought them off the Subrosians. Mysterious little creatures. Clean them up, will you?”

 

* * *

 

“Help me, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. You’re our only hope,” the holographic princess repeated. Wow, that was a mouthful.

“I’m just an old man now. You can save us, Link. You are our new hope,” Rhoam Bosphoramus said.

_But I’m just a regular boy._

Rhoam rolled his eyes. “M’boy,” he began, and Link decided he hated the sound of it, “everyone knew you were going to be the hero from the beginning. It’s written somewhere, I’m pretty sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Master Link, have I told you how incredible you are?” S-1DO called in his cheery, robotic voice.

M1FA blipped in agreement.

“Not now, 1DO! Stop the room from crushing us!” Revali squawked, his feathers ruffled at this attention towards Link.

“Link,” Princess Zelda yelled, “will you quit scavenging every weapon in this trash heap and help us figure out how to escape?!” 

 

* * *

 

“Normally,” Impa croaked, “encourage you to spend months training in the spirituality of the Goddesses I would, but difficult times these are. This Sheikah Slate take you must, for a bit fiddle, until comfortable with Magnesis and such you become. Good lad, you are.” 

 

* * *

 

Urbosa hugged Revali, but was quick to take Princess Zelda’s hand, leaning forward to press it to her lips. “Hey,” she said, when she lifted her head.

Charmed, but on her guard, Zelda replied, “Hey.”

Urbosa looked over at Revali to gauge his reaction.

“You can have her. I’m interested in someone else,” he said, stealing a glance at Link, who was busy swinging his Master Saber.

“Jerkbeak!” Zelda yelled. “I am a person, not an item!”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Princess,” Urbosa said.

 

* * *

 

“Link! Say you love me!” Revali shouted before facing his cryogenic doom.

_I love you?_ Link signed hesitantly.

“I know.” And he was gone.

_What in Hyrule, you jerkbeak!_

 

* * *

 

Link swung the Master Saber at Calamity Vader.

Then he put it down so he could sign, _My father is Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule!_

“No, Link, he is the mother in this relationship. I am your father.”

Link’s signed a gesture as wide and pronounced as possible with his short stature: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 

* * *

 

“Princess, you love Link, don’t you?” Revali asked.

“Of course,” Zelda replied.

Revali nodded. “That’s why I’ll let you have hi—”

“He’s my brother. Of course I love him.”

Revali gawked at her.

“I don’t have anything against incestuous relationships necessarily, but Link and I decided it would be best to leave things—”

“Goddess, Princess, you kept that information from me all this time? Geez, I’m going to find that boy and kiss him as best as I can with this big beak on my face.”

Zelda blinked. “Good luck with that.”

“Appreciated.” And he flew off. Zelda wondered if Urbosa had any plans that day.

 

* * *

 

“Master, if my robotic heart were human, you can be assured my regard for you would stretch to the farthest reaches of the universe at the speed of light upon the mere sight of you.”

_I love you too, S-1DO. But we are a human and an android,_ Link signed.

_But this is a fanfiction, so we can do whatever we want, right?_


End file.
